


Midnight Train

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trains, but there's actually no one watching, it's just the thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: “Do you know where we are?” Baekhyun asks in his deep voice, the tone he only uses either when he’s irritated or turned on and Jongdae looks at Baekhyun in confirmation."It's a three-hour train ride."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [amazing baekchen fanart](https://twitter.com/k_orangi/status/1320917657529569284?s=20)
> 
> No one read this over, this is what my writing looks like after struggling with a writer's block so please bear with me.

Contrary to popular belief, not every dumb and impulsive idea between them stems from Baekhyun.

Sometimes, and it’s in the rarest sense, the idea stems from Jongdae.

Earlier today, Jongdae wanted to eat some fresh crabs and the next thing he knows Baekhyun is dragging him towards the train heading to one of the coastal towns of the country. They spent their entire day indulging themselves with various kinds of seafood while sneaking in some kisses and giggles in between.

The day went by so fast that Jongdae didn’t even realize that it’s already really late. If Baekhyun hadn’t told him that it’s already near midnight, then Jongdae wouldn’t notice it. Jongdae intertwines their fingers together as he looks at Baekhyun who walks beside him. With his blonde hair tousled back, his skin glows bright, and his handsome face just looks so ethereal it’s almost _painful_ to just stare at him. He’s dressed in a white button-down, with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons were undone. Baekhyun looks so laid back and effortless as if he didn’t make Jongdae wait for almost an hour just so that he could pick the perfect outfit. Baekhyun looks at him and then smirks. The smirk simultaneously sparks a flare of heat on Jongdae’s stomach and a couple of rated thought run through Jongdae’s mind.

Jongdae bites down his lower lip to prevent him from smiling at all of the invasive thoughts, he lets Baekhyun lead them inside of the train. It’s already the last ride and surprisingly there aren’t any people inside of the cabin. There’s an announcement about the departure of the train and then Baekhyun finds the seat at the back of the train.

Baekhyun settles at the corner and Jongdae is quick enough to invade his boyfriend’s space. Jongdae plasters himself on Baekhyun’s side and then nuzzles on his chest. Baekhyun automatically wraps his arms around Jongdae’s slighter frame. “Hyung,” Jongdae croons, his voice lower than normal, _suggestive._

He peers at Baekhyun through his eyelashes, he flutters them just to emphasize how long and thick they are. There’s a lazy smile on his lips, almost coy, almost innocent. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows up in question, but there’s a look on his face that he knows where this is going.

“We’re the only ones here,” Jongdae looks away from Baekhyun, all in faux innocence. He places one of his palms on Baekhyun’s knee, he’s wearing ripped jeans today (one of the rare times Baekhyun would willingly wear jeans), Jongdae lets his fingers gently caress Baekhyun’s thighs, teasingly on the skin peeking from the rips. Before his fingers can wander any higher, Baekhyun immediately captures Jongdae’s wrists and brings it to his lips.

Baekhyun places an innocent kiss on Jongdae’s pulse point and Jongdae can feel his heartbeat jump.

“Do you know where we are?” Baekhyun asks in his deep voice, the tone he only uses either when he’s irritated or turned on and Jongdae looks at Baekhyun in confirmation.

Desire swirls heavily in Baekhyun’s eyes, there’s a silent threat – a warning – there and it makes Jongdae’s mouth go dry that he swallows. Baekhyun’s eyes follow the movement of his throat.

“It’s a three-hour train ride,” Jongdae crawls on top of Baekhyun until his thighs are straddling Baekhyun’s hips, his palms rest on Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun’s hands settle on the small of Jongdae’s back. “Won’t you get bored?” Jongdae leans down and places their foreheads against each other.

“I will,” Baekhyun reaffirms, his breath tickles Jongdae’s lips. This close Jongdae can see the light freckles spread across Baekhyun’s face, he can also see the constellation of moles. His eyes get fixed on Baekhyun’s mole at the top of his upper lip and then Baekhyun’s pink tongue peeks out to moisten up his lips.

“Let me do something about it,” Jongdae replies before he dips down and captures Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun’s lips have always been sweet, no matter the occasion and circumstance. Even when it tastes like beer or iced americano, it will always be sweet and Jongdae has always had a sweet tooth. Their lips slide together naturally, there’s no rush panting and breath-stealing. Jongdae maps out Baekhyun’s mouth, discovering it all over again.

Their kiss is slow and languid, time becomes an obscure concept because Jongdae gets lost in Baekhyun’s lips. Jongdae’s hands travel from Baekhyun’s shoulder to his hair, he runs them through the silky strands.

Baekhyun adjusts his hold on Jongdae and then brings their bodies closer, consequently grinding their crotches together. Jongdae breaks away with a loud gasp. He already knows but he looks down just to check that he’s half-hard, he also finds an impressive bulge on Baekhyun’s pants.

Experimentally. Jongdae grinds down and Baekhyun’s hand fly to Jongdae’s hips, preventing them from doing anything. “If you do that, I don’t think I can stop,” Baekhyun warns. He looks at Jongdae dead in the eye and there’s a hidden threat there that fuels the _need_ in Jongdae’s voice.

There’s no one here, not even the train conductor will go and check on them, but the thought of someone walking in heightens the simmering heat on Jongdae’s stomach. He can see that same heat on the weight of Baekhyun stare and it makes him hot all over.

Rather than answering, Jongdae leans down to capture Baekhyun’s lips, or at least he _tries_ to because Baekhyun leans back and away from Jongdae. “Words, sweetheart, I need you to answer me with words.”

“I want to,” it should be really concerning how little to no time did he think of his answer, but Jongdae is sure about this. The thrill of doing something so risky makes Jongdae feel high with adrenaline. “Baekhyunnie, I want to have sex here,” Jongdae repeats and not even a beat after Baekhyun pulls Jongdae down and crashes their lips together.

This time, their kiss is different.

There’s unconstrained hunger and want mixed with the rough sucks and harsh bites, Baekhyun guides Jongdae’s hips to grind down on him and with that Jongdae releases a moan that Baekhyun immediately swallows. His dick hardens as he dry humps Baekhyun while they make out.

Baekhyun then manhandles Jongdae until he’s seating on top of Baekhyun’s warm lap, his back against Baekhyun’s chest. Jongdae lets out another whimper when Baekhyun proceeds to suck on hickeys on his neck. Instinctively Jongdae moves his head to the side to grant him more access, _it’s turtle neck season anyway._

He grinds his ass back while Baekhyun’s hands pull up Jongdae’s dress shirt and fuzzy sweater combo, exposing his hot and flushed chest to the cold and dry air. Baekhyun pulls until his shirt is bundled right before his collar bones and then Jongdae moans when nimble fingers find his nipples. Jongdae arches his back for Baekhyun to do something because he’s only rubbing circles on them and _Jongdae needs more_.

“Baek–” Jongdae pants and he feels, more than hears, Baekhyun’s deep chuckle. His hot breath blows over his hot and sensitive skin.

“Come on, babe,” Baekhyun breathes, deep and dark, right against Jongdae’s ear and Jongdae can’t help but grind harder because Baekhyun always sounds so hot when he wants to. “You’re more patient than this.” And with that, Baekhyun rolls Jongdae’s nipples between his thumb and index finger. Jongdae holds on to their seat to ground himself while a chorus of moans and whimpers leave his lips, his hips never faltering. Baekhyun squeezes, pinches, rolls, and toys with his nipples until it’s all swollen and sensitive and Jongdae is already shaking from need and arousal.

Amidst the fogginess of his mind, he still hears the announcement of the next station and Jongdae’s mind goes haywire, they’re only a couple of stations away from their stop. As much as he loves this teasing, they don’t have the luxury of time.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae warns, his voice sounds so raspy and horse already and he didn’t even have to use his throat.

“I know,” Baekhyun gives a final squeeze before he stands up, bringing Jongdae with him. Baekhyun makes him kneel on the seat of the chair, and then he bends him over until his hands are placed over the top railing of the chair. “Hold on tight,” Baekhyun instructs him and Jongdae easily complies. The older stands behind Jongdae and a hot ball of arousal melts in his stomach when Baekhyun palms over his ass. Jongdae looks back and he finds Baekhyun’s dark and predatory eyes bearing unto his.

“Baby,” Jongdae can feel another shiver run through his spine, _because Baekhyun is just so hot like this._ “I need you to look at the entrance and stand guard if someone’s coming,” without a word, Jongdae turns back and looks at the aisle, there’s still no one there, _but just the thought of someone walking in on them_.

Baekhyun removes his hands from Jongdae’s ass and Jongdae can feel him lean over. “Because as much as I’m enjoying this,” Baekhyun whispers hot on his ears, while he reaches down to undo Jongdae’s pants. “I really don’t want others to see how beautiful you are while I’m fucking the life out of you.” Baekhyun pulls his pants and underwear down on go, careful enough not to tangle with Jongdae’s hard on. His pants pool on his mid-thigh, and he arches his back just to display his ass more.

“Can you do that, Jongdae-yah?” Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s ass and then spreads them wide open, showing off his hole that flutters in anticipation.

“Fuck,” Jongdae curses out, his eyelids fleetingly close when Baekhyun runs a dry finger over his taint. “God, you’ll be the death of me,” Baekhyun mutters before he removes his hands off Jongdae once again and out of panic, Jongdae looks back only to see Baekhyun – still fully clothed – fishing out a condom and lube packet out of his wallet.

Baekhyun has always bragged that he’s the platoon leader back when he’s a boy scout.

“Eyes on the aisle love,” Baekhyun doesn’t look up at him when he tells him, “We can’t proceed if there’s no lookout.”

There’s not much preamble when Baekhyun preps him, he expertly and methodologically opens Jongdae up until he’s reduced into a begging and moaning mess. The only warning Jongdae gets with Baekhyun bottoming out is the tight squeeze he gives on his waist before he rails his dick into Jongdae’s ass. Baekhyun may be a tiny man, but his long and thick cock makes up for it.

Jongdae struggles to keep his eyes open while Baekhyun pounds him from the back, he can feel tears form on his eyes and the chair rattle with just how powerful Baekhyun thrusts behind him.

“I wish you could see how your ass loves my dick baby,” Baekhyun grunts behind him, his hips snapping harder and harsher against Jongdae’s, and Jongdae has no other answer but a series of moans and hiccups. “It’s just sucking me in.” Jongdae’s knuckles turn white with how hard he grips the railing – his own cock stand rock hard below him but he can’t risk letting go.

Jongdae is so close, he can already feel his stomach quaking and his toes curling and then he sees it—

He sees someone enter into their cabin and he immediately rasps out, “Hy-hyung so-someone’s here!” It all happens so fast, one-minute Baekhyun is drilling his prostrate and the next he’s sitting on the chair with Jongdae sitting on his cock.

Jongdae can feel his heart beat thundering against his chest, with his back against Baekhyun’s chest he can also feel his equally as fast heartbeat. Jongdae has never been so aroused and Baekhyun’s dick remains rock hard inside him that he can’t help but clench down.

Baekhyun hisses and then he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist and then grinds up. Jongdae lets out a choked whisper, “Quiet.” Baekhyun shushes him. “If you moan, they’ll hear you and look.” Jongdae brings up his hand to cover his mouth to prevent himself from making any other noise. “Is that what you want, Jongdae-yah?” Baekhyun tentatively pushes Jongdae up until only the tip of his dick is inside, the friction sending electricity right to Jongdae’s bones. “Do you want others to see how pretty you are seated on Hyung’s dick?” And then he drops Jongdae down, Jongdae bites his lips inward to stop himself from moaning out loud because, with the new angle, Baekhyun can go in deeper.

Baekhyun relentlessly bounces Jongdae in his cock and Jongdae tries his best to shut the hell up, but he knows it’s no use because of the lewd sound of their skin slapping together. Within a few thrusts, Jongdae can’t hold back anymore and erupts – he moans in unison with his cock spurting long strings of come. His ass convulses around Baekhyun’s dick and it milking an orgasm out of him.

Jongdae slumps down and melts into Baekhyun’s arms. He doesn’t pass out because he still feels Baekhyun slipping out of him and dressing him up, he witnesses everything through half-lidded eyes. In normal circumstances, Baekhyun would be the one insisting on post-sex cuddles while Jongdae would be the one asking (begging) for them to clean up. But this is far different from their normal circumstance and it has yet to dawn on Jongdae that they had sex in public.

He doesn’t notice when Baekhyun left him to dispose of the condom and the lube wrapper, he only realizes Baekhyun’s absence when Baekhyun comes back and cuddles him. They’re off on the next stop and Jongdae’s eyes and mind are already so droopy that he doesn’t even care that there’s cum staining his pants.

“Do you think they noticed us?” Jongdae asks as he shifts closer to Baekhyun, he peers up and his heart feels a little warmer at the sight of the afterglow on Baekhyun.

“I hope they didn’t.” Baekhyun answers as he looks down and then he presses a kiss on Jongdae’s temple. “But I can’t blame them if they did, you were so loud.”

Jongdae clicks his tongue, “Try to have a cock hammering on your prostate, let’s see if you can shut up.”

“Next time, let’s see next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> gosh I'm really sorry for this.
> 
> [@aerinuh](https://twitter.com/aerinuh)


End file.
